Pokemon Challenge: An Original Story
by Katasaurus92
Summary: Zoey has always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon trainer and signing up for the Pokemon challenge, but due to the age requirement, she's never been able to enter...until now! However, in order to become a Pokemon trainer, you DO have to have a Pokemon to train! Will Zoey be able to convince her mom she's ready to take on the challenge and begin fulfilling her dream?


_Note: This is a new story, though one I've had an idea of for a while now. I'm a huge Pokemon fan, and I've been wanting to start my own story for a while now. This is an original story, with my own region and characters, though there may be references to different characters or places from the games. While it does follow the general concept of the Pokemon games, this is my attempt to add specific details to make it more...realistic, for lack of a better word. Keep in mind, this is a work in progress and also my very first fan fiction. Critique is welcome and encouraged, but please don't be ignorant or rude._

*Beep Beep Beep* My alarm blared at me, urging me to wake up, just as it did every school day….school. My eyes fluttered open as realization dawned on me. Today was the last day of school! I stretched my arms high above me before pulling off my blankets and getting out of bed. I smiled at the thought of my freedom being less than 24 hours away. I had only one day of classes left before 3 full months of summer break. I hurried to get dressed and run downstairs for breakfast, ready to get the day started and over with.

"Good morning, mom!" I said as I rushed to my chair at the dining table, nearly knocking it over. The kitchen smelled of fresh coffee and the sunshine streamed from the dining room window. I sat down quickly, and tapped my fingers anxiously, waiting for my mother to serve my breakfast.

"Well, somebody's excited." my mother stated with a smile, setting down a bowl of fresh berries in front of me. She walked to the counter to pour herself of cup of coffee, slowly mixing in two spoon fulls of sugar and a dash of moo-moo milk.

"How could I not be excited?" I asked, taking a bite of a juicy pinap berry. "Summer break starts tomorrow!"

"That may be true, Zoey," mother stated before taking a seat next to me and blowing on her coffee, "But you haven't exactly confirmed your plans yet. Have you decided if you're spending your summer with your father or here with me?"

I thought back to last summer, where I spent my days on the shores of Rocky Beach where my father worked as a fisherman. I spent nearly every day playing on the beach with my friends Sam and Shauna, splashing in the water, chasing the Wingulls and searching for soft sand and heart scales to collect. My dad even given us some old rods and taught us how to fish off the docks. All we ever caught was Magikarp, so we got bored with the repetition after just a few days.

I spent nearly every summer on the beach, staying with my father and playing every day with Sam and Shauna. It had become something I looked forward to every year. But this year, I was hoping to do something different…

"Zoey?" Mother stated, shaking me out out of my day dream. "Did you hear me? Are you spending the summer with your dad again?"

I looked up from my breakfast and shrugged, as I continued to eat my berries.

"Oh, I dunno." I said, picking at my food. "I haven't really thought about it much…" I mumbled, looking back down to focus on my food.

"I see." my mother said with suspicion. "Well, today may be your last day of school, but your father won't be home until next Friday, so you have another week to think about it. Now grab your things and get to the bus stop before you're late!" She said as she stood up to clear the table.

I got up from the table, grabbed my bag from the coat rack, kissed her cheek and headed for the door. "Bye, mom!" I stated, closing the door behind me. I ran to the bus stop, arriving just as the bus had rolled to a stop. The door slid open, and I stepped up the stairs behind the other kids who showed up before me. I smiled and nodded to the bus driver before walking down the aisle to the eighth seat on the left, my usual spot. My best friend, Lauren, was already seated next to window. I quickly sat down, placing my backpack on the floor between my legs before adjusting in my seat and turning towards Lauren. The seat squeaked beneath me as I turned, and she giggled before stating "Good morning!"

"Good morning, lovely! Are you ready for summer to start?" I asked, placing my hands on my knees.

"That's a dumb question." She said with a grin. "I think everyone's excited! I'm just glad it starts tomorrow."

"True, that!" I said, grinning back at her. "Have you decided if you're going to grandparents again for the summer? You never told me yesterday!"

"Yeah, I'm going. I talked to them on the phone about it last night. My grandma said I can actually work at the daycare with them this time, rather than just help out. They said I'm old enough now, and they're even gonna pay me per hour!"

"Wow, that's awesome, Lauren!" I replied, giving her a small hug. "I'm happy for you!"

I could tell she was excited about it. She had gone to her grandparents for the past few years, and while they always let her help with the feeding and playtime, I knew what she really wanted to do was help with the training. She talked about how she wanted to take over the daycare when her grandparents retired, so it was good they were letting her properly work with them them this summer. And paying her for it, too! I was actually a little bit jealous about that part. I had never had a summer job before. My dad simply provided me with a weekly allowance to spend on snacks and soda at the beach. Hopefully this summer would be different.

"What about you, Zoey?" Lauren asked. "Have you asked your mom and travelling this summer?"

"Not yet...I know I have to. I plan on asking her…"

At that, David, who was sitting in front of us, turned around to interrupt me.

"What's this I hear? Little beach bum Zoey is actually planning to do something different this summer? Where ya travelling to, Zoe-bo?" He asked in an irritating tone.

"That's none of your business…" I mumbled, scooting down in my seat and looking away.

"I suppose that's true.." he said with as smirk as he pushed back his hair. "You have your plans, and I have mine…" he paused, waiting for somebody to take the bait and he fiddled with his vest.

"What are your plans for the summer, David?" Lauren asked, not noticing the evil glare I threw her way. I elbowed her in the ribs, and she looked at me with a confused expression. "What?" she mouthed, as David opened the left side of his vest, revealing three shiny badges. It was then that Lauren realized what she had started. She looked at me sheepishly and mouthed the word "Sorry."

David admired his badges with an arrogant grin, shining them with the cloth he kept in his pocket.

"This summer, I'm earning the rest of them."

"Fat chance…" I whispered under my breath, crossing my arms. David turned his attention towards me.

"What was the, Zoe-bo?" He said with an angry sneer. I looked at him dead on and straightened in my seat, accepting the challenge in his voice.

"I said, 'fat chance'!" sneering right back at him.

Some of the other kids started paying attention to us, whispering under their breath.

"Oh? And why do you say that?" David asked in an annoyed tone. I laughed. Lauren touched my shoulder, urging me to back off, but I pushed her hand away. I wasn't about to back down now; David had been bragging about those badges all year, and I was sick of it.

"It took you all of last summer to earn just those three, even after training with your gym leader dad the last two summers. What makes you think you can earn 9 more this summer alone?"

He smirked before stating,

"I'll have you know, I've been doing more than just leveling up my pokemon this year. I've been learning and studying different training and battle strategies as well. I'm much stronger and smarter than I was before."

I put my finger on my chin and tipped my head for exaggeration before replying,

"Smarter, huh? Is that why your grades have dipped like a slowpoke tail in the water? I've seen your test scores."

Several kids "oohed" at this statement, and continued to stare and whisper. David tsked.

"Grades won't matter once I'm this region's Pokemon Champion."

"Pokemon champion?" I laughed. "Yeah right. You'll never be strong enough to beat Grant." David crossed his arms.

"You're doing a lot of talking for someone who doesn't even have a Pokemon of their own." I crossed my arms in response.

"Yeah? Well, that's because I'm getting one this summer!"

Lauren's eyes got big as she looked at me. David noticed and looked back at me.

"Oh really?" He asked, raising one eyebrow and hoping to catch my bluff.

"That's right," I said, not wavering for a second. "I'm starting the Gym challenge just like you, and I'll be ten times smarter and stronger."

David laughed dramatically, clutching his sides and wiping an imaginary tear from his eye before saying

"Now THAT I'd like to see."

"Yeah? Well keep your eyes open, David, because it's happening!"

At that the bus launched to a stop and the door slid open. Kids starting shuffling from their seats and off the bus. David stood up, picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulders, nearly hitting me in the face.

"This isn't over, Zoe-bo." he said, dragging out the nickname to emphasize the reference. I picked up my bag and put my hands on my hips.

"You're damn right it's not." I said with a sparkle in my eye. "This is just the beginning!"


End file.
